


Consume

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Inktober, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Dina feels drawn to Carla.Written for Inktober Day 1. Prompt: I see you.





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober. Probably not a good fic for everyone.

I feel drawn to something. I see humans all around. They're scrambling for their lives as we pluck them off the ground. I ignore most of them. There's something else pulling me.

I hear screaming as I walk slowly through the destroyed city. I know that the humans are scared of me. I know that I would be scared as well if I was down there with them. Maybe I was a long time ago. I can't remember.

I don't think I was always a titan. I don't think I was always searching for a special person to make me human again. Something told me that I could become human. I just needed that special someone.

My attention shifts as I hear children crying. A faded memory flits through my mind of a small blond boy playing with a toy ape. It's gone quickly. I turn toward the noise, scanning the ground.

There she is. I see her. She is why I have been drawn here. She's stuck under a collapsed house. There are children trying to free her. I don't particularly care about them. I just want her. I doubt she's a special human... But I'm drawn to her. She's beautiful in my eyes.

A man approaches me after talking to the woman. He looks ready to fight me. Fear overcomes him and he runs, grabbing the children.

The small amount of my humanity that is left screams at me to just lift the house off the woman and let her go be with her kids. That voice is small. It's smaller than the woman struggling in my hand as I lift her from the rubble.

She's even more beautiful up close. In another life, I would have loved to run my fingers through her deep brown hair. I would have daydreamed about looking into her honey eyes before kissing her soft lips.

My sliver of humanity is demanding I let the woman go, but my instinct to consume overpowered it. I grip her legs in my other hand and pull, breaking her spine. She passes out from the pain. Good. That's all I can do for her to ease her death.

I can't resist. I bite into her. I taste blood as I swallow her corpse. Satisfaction fills me for a moment, but then I feel the urge to consume more. I can't resist the urge. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also doing Kinktober with the same ships everyday. Day 1 is Carla x Dina obviously. Be sure to check out their counter part for Kinktober. Which is a lot of fluff and smut.


End file.
